


Sapphires and Silk

by hotmess_ex_press



Series: Crystals and Flowers [2]
Category: CLC (Band)
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Memories, Possibly Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, Witch AU, i demand more CLC fics, i just need more tags, that's kind of a lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotmess_ex_press/pseuds/hotmess_ex_press
Summary: Deep down, Seunghee knows that, no matter what she tells herself, Seungyeon is the reason she will never have her happily-ever-after.





	Sapphires and Silk

**Author's Note:**

> This goes along with Loving You for the Sake of Loving, it kind of doesn't make sense without reading that first. I hope you enjoy this unshipped snippet of trash!

How many times has Seunghee saved Seungyeon's ass?

Countless.

Even before Ting Yan, before their cottage in the mountains, back when they were two young witches in a big city, Seunghee was constantly cleaning up after the younger sorceress. Little magical bursts, messed-up spells, potions gone wrong. And then, the _people_.

Every "love" that Seungyeon has had, including Yujin, she has needed help from Seunghee, whether she knew it or not. Oftentimes, Seunghee doesn't even know why she fixed anything.

Because Seunghee is a good witch, with a kind soul, and it hurt to see all those people being used by Seungyeon, just so she could have a little fun.

But one hurt more than the others.

 _Sorn_ was what she went by. Just the name itself was like clouds and roses on Seunghee's tongue. It still is, and it brings back bittersweet memories like sapphire-tinted snapshots. Seunghee only likes to think about her on nights when the full moon illuminates her room with an eerie shine and sleep is an uncertain thing. The lost sound of her laugh fills Seunghee with a melancholy sort of peace.

Sorn was so beautiful. Not just her features, but the way she moved, her very essence. The way she walked, like silk slipping through your fingers. An unmistakable yet unidentifiable grace evident in everything she did.

And her _personality_. When she opened up, eyes brightening and words rushing, Seunghee could see something so lovely and pure it hurt her heart, just a little.

Seunghee misses her.

Seunghee loves that Seungyeon and Yujin are happy now. She loves that they cook dinner together and take walks in the garden at night. She loves how easily Yujin fits into their lives, how her and Seungyeon's friendship hasn't changed because of it. She loves how one day, hopefully soon, she will see them both in white dresses with flowers in their hair, being the one to pronounce them wife and wife.

It isn't a lie. Seunghee really is happy for them, and she adores them both.

But she can't help wondering, _where is my happily-ever-after?_

Seunghee is the reason Seungyeon has her happily-ever-after, and, no matter how hard anyone tries to deny it, Seungyeon is the reason Seunghee _doesn't_.

Sorn was around for only four weeks. It was just past midnight when she knocked on Seunghee's door, in her grey traveling coat with the silver buttons, red scarf wrapped around her neck, a small bag slung over her shoulder.

When Seunghee opened the door, she knew.

She knew that it was the end of the love story that never really began, she knew that a combination of magic and heartbreak would ensure they would never meet again, she knew she would never forgive herself for letting Sorn be hurt like that. Without a word, Seunghee opened her arms.

Sorn hugged her like everything came down to that one touch. She buried her face in Seunghee's neck, tears hot and wet against their skin.

Seunghee breathed in the scent of her hair, trying to memorize each facet, every layer, to store in her mind for later. She hid away the feeling of Sorn's soft skin and the image of her watery, broken smile, of her elegant long lines as she walked away, the sound of her honey voice.

(Later, when the ache wasn't quite so fresh, Seunghee brewed a vial of Sorn's smell. It was delicious, crafted to perfection with magic and skill, but it wasn't the same. It wasn't _her_.)

"I'm sorry, Sorn," she had whispered. Sorn pulled away slightly, shaking her head.

"Don't be sorry," teary eyes met teary eyes. Sorn's voice grew quieter, more secretive. "I'll miss you."

Sorn pressed a kiss to Seunghee's cheek, lips lingering like the echo of a cry, and it _burned_. The reality of her leaving, what they could have been, that heavy tightness in Seunghee's heart, _burned_.

"Oh Seunghee," Sorn breathed, words fire and ice on Seunghee's skin, and she was gone.

That was the most breathtaking and sorrowful moment of Seunghee's life.

She can still feel the kiss when she thinks about it, like an old scar. It's times like that when she can't help but hate Seungyeon, in a way.

Hate is a disgusting feeling that weighs down on Seunghee's soul.

But, if Seungyeon hadn't brought Sorn to their little house, if she hadn't bewitched and brainwashed her, if she hadn't taken so long to learn her lesson, then Seunghee could be happy now. Maybe as happy as Seungyeon and Yujin themselves.

And _Sorn_ could be happy.

That's all she ever deserved.

Seunghee tries not to dwell on it too much, because why drag along the past when she can be content in the present? _She's happy._

At least, during the day she is.

But in the mystery of night, she isn't quite so sure. Under the protective cover of the stars and velvety space, she lets herself wonder.

_What could we have been?_

_Nevermind._

_I'm happy now._

_Happy._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are loved and cherished forever! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
